Das Leid des Einen
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Nicht jeder reagiert gleich stark auf Dementoren. Antwort auf das Patronus Challenge von 'Nur Ich'. Oneshot


**Das Leid des Einen**

_Disclaimer:_

_Harry Potter und alles was dazugehört ist das Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Ich schreibe nicht um Geld zu verdienen, sondern zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen._

_A/N:_

_Dieser kurze Oneshot ist eine Antwort auf das Patronuschallenge im deutschen Challgenge-Forum auf . Was Harry denkt, wenn er einen Patronus erschafft, wissen wir. Aber woran denken _andere _Charaktere? Schreibe einen One-shot oder ein Kapitel, mit den Gedanken einer beliebigen Person beim Erschaffen eines Patronus. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Anregungen und Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen._

* * *

_Es würden Dementoren anwesend sein, um die Muggelgeborenen unter Kontrolle zu halten_, hatte Yaxley ihr erklärt. Der Gedanke gefiel Dolores nicht besonders. Entgegen der Annahme vieler war sie _nicht_ immun gegen die Ausstrahlung der dunklen Kreaturen. Aber sie erkannte natürlich ihre Notwendigkeit. Die Muggelgeborenen mussten bestraft werden und die Dementoren waren nützliche Verbündete, deren Hilfe sie sich schon früher bedient hatte. Zu schade, dass Potter davon gekommen war, aber zumindest hatte die ganze Angelegenheit seine Glaubwürdigkeit noch weiter in Frage gestellt. Oh ja, Dementoren hatten ihren Nutzen.

Dennoch schauderte Dolores, als sie neben Yaxley den steinernen Gang zu den Verhörsäälen betrat. Ein kaltes Gefühl von Elend, Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit schlug ihr entgegen und ungewollt wurden Erinnerungen in ihr wach. _Das Geräusch von Hufen... entstellte Mischwesen, halb Menschen halb Bestien, die sie mit ihren unreinen Händen berührten, sie gefangen hielten... Abscheu... Ekel... und das Gefühl völliger Hilflosigkeit..._

Dieses Gefühl währte jedoch nicht lange. Es ging ihr gleich besser, als sie die Muggelgeborenen erblickte. Diese waren offensichtlich noch schlimmer dran als sie und der Anblick erwärmte Dolores Herz. Die Muggelgeborenen kauerten zitternd auf harten Holzbänken, während sie auf den Beginn der Verhöre warteten. Ihre Angst und Ungewissheit waren ein perfekter Nährboden für die Dementoren. Dolores verspürte kein Mitleid mit ihnen. Oh wie sie es alle verdienten bestraft zu werden... Dieser Gedanke vertrieb sogar die düsteren Erinnerungen.

Der Saal, in dem die Verhöre statt finden sollten, fand ganz und gar ihre Zustimmung. Die Muggelgeborenen würden hier keine falschen Hoffnungen bekommen. Sie begutachtete die Ketten, welche die zu Bestrafenden während des Verhörs an ihren Stuhl fesseln sollten mit Zufriedenheit. Alles war wie es sein sollte. Die Dementoren wurden zu einem unwichtigen Teil im Hintergrund. Andächtig schritt sie die Treppenstufen zu der erhöhten Plattform im Saal empor, von der aus sie die Verhöre leiten würde. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Königin, als sie sich auf ihren Stuhl in der Mitte nieder ließ. Und war sie das nicht auch? Sie hatte Macht und Kontrolle über die Leben der Kreaturen dort draußen! Sie allein entschied über ihr Schicksal!

Beinahe hätte sie laut gelacht, aber sie hob sich diesen Triumph lieber noch für einen späteren Moment auf. In ihrer Hochstimmung erlaubte sie sich jedoch ein mitleidiges Lächeln für Mafalda Hopfkirch. Die Arme schien die Dementoren gar nicht gut zu vertragen. Ihr Gesicht war käseweiß, als sie sich auf den Platz neben Dolores setzte.

Yaxley ließ sich auf ihrer anderen Seite nieder und Dolores Gefühl die Kontrolle zu haben, wurde noch verstärkt. „Möchtest du den Patronuszauber sprechen, Dolores?", wandte er sich fragend an sie.

Dolores lächelte. „Mit Vergnügen!"

Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, während sie nach einer glücklichen Erinnerung suchte. Der Tag an dem es ihr gelungen war das Werwolfgesetz durch zubringen war definitiv ein glücklicher gewesen aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass diese Erinnerung nicht ausreichend war. Potters Anhörung hatte durchaus Potential... es war eine Genugtuung gewesen der Welt zu zeigen, was er war: ein Unruhestifter und Störenfried! Doch Potter war nicht verurteilt worden. Die Gerechtigkeit hatte nicht gesiegt.

Aber sie hatte ihre Rache bekommen! Ihr Gesicht nahm einen träumerischen Ausdruck an, als sie sich an die Stunden in ihrem Büro erinnerte, die Potter mit Nachsitzen verbracht hatte. Der entsetzte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er erkannte, dass die Feder mit seinem eigenen Blut schrieb... Zu schade, dass es ihr nicht vergönnt gewesen war, ihn noch härter zu bestrafen. Sie hätte damals mit dem Cruciatusfluch nicht zögern sollen. Dann hätte der Minister jetzt vielleicht eine Sorge weniger...

Und plötzlich wusste sie, woran sie denken musste. Lächelnd hob sie den Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich auf eine einzige Vorstellung, ihren größten Wunsch... _Sie, hier in eben diesem Raum, auf genau diesem Stuhl... Um sie herum die ranghöchsten Abgeordneten des Ministeriums, der Minister selbst... Und auf dem Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes, durch Ketten gefesselt, voll und ganz der Ausstrahlung der Dementoren ausgesetzt... Potter, sein starrsinniger Wille gebrochen... das aufrührerische Feuer in seinen Augen erloschen... der sie um Gnade anflehte. _Nur dass er von ihr niemals Gnade erwarten konnte!

„_Expecto Patronum!"_

* * *

_Fragen? Meinungen? Kritik?_


End file.
